Just Friends
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Song fic. Naitlyn. Nate is in love with his best friend, Caitlyn. Yeah, the summary sucks, but please read and review!


**A/N: Okay, so this is an idea I have for a one-shot Naitlyn. It's kind of a song fic, but not really. I don't really know what it is. I've had this in the back of my mind for a while now, so I'm finally going to attempt to write it. I don't know if it'll be any good, but I'll try! So let me know what you think! R&R please and thank you!! Okay, well enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the song _Just Friends_ which is owned by the amazing Jonas Brothers! **

_Just Friends_

I'm sitting in my bedroom in the apartment that I share with my band mates, Shane and Jason. Jason is off God knows where, and Shane's girlfriend, Mitchie, is coming to visit him today, with her friend. Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and I are good friends. When Shane and Mitchie got together, Caitlyn and I started hanging out, and we quickly became best friends. Caitlyn is smart, beautiful, talented, funny, honest, brave... the list could go on. But most of all, she is herself, she's Caitlyn. And I am completely in love with her.

I don't know exactly how it happened, it just did. She's so amazing. But I know she would never love me, or even like me. We're just friends. And that's all we'll ever be. And I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling her how I feel.

Having nothing better to do, I take out my guitar and an unfinished song. The song is inspired by Caitlyn. It's about being in love with your best friend when you know you'll never be anything more than just friends. I started writing it a few days ago while I was talking to Caitlyn on AIM. But for some reason, I can't figure out how to end it. I start playing and singing what I already have written.

_There she goes again,_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends._

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_No_

_The truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen._

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends._

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_And if I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_falling in love, just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends._

"That's really good." I jump when I hear her voice. I turn around to look at her. She's standing at the doorway, leaning against the wall. "Hi, Natey." She is the only person in the world who can get away with calling me that.

"Hey, Caitlyn." I say, smiling. I stand up and put my guitar down so I can give her a hug. "What's up."

"Not much," she shrugs. "You know, Mitchie wanted to visit Shane, and they're making up for lost time. And I didn't particularly feel like watching that, so I came to hang out with my best friend."

She walks into my room and sits down on my bed. I follow, sitting right next to her, picking up my guitar again, and messing around with it.

"Is this the song you were just playing?" She asks me, picking up the piece of paper I left lying on the bed.

"Um, yeah. But it's not that good..." I mutter. "And I can't figure out how to finish it."

She nods, and starts reading over my lyrics. I feel my face heating up, nervous about her reaction to it.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" She asks me, smirking a little.

Again I jump. "Oh, uh, no one!" I say quickly. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Hypothetical situation." I finish, awkwardly.

She just keeps nodding, a small smile forming on her face. And I keep blushing like an idiot. "Nate, you've never written a song about a hypothetical situation. You always write about what you're feeling."

Of course she was right. She knows me way too well. "Um... I wanted to try something new...?"

"Okay, whatever you say..." She looks down at the paper again before saying, "Do you want to know what I think?"

Do I? I don't know. But I say, "Sure," and let her continue.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that you," I glare at her and she smiles. "Okay, this 'hypothetical boy,' is completely in love with this, 'hypothetical girl'," she says using finger quotes.

"Yeah, that's kind of what the whole song is about," I say. "He loves her, but can't have her because they're just-" But she cuts me off.

"Just friends, yeah I get that." She laughs a little then continues. "But I think you should make it have a happy ending."

"What do you mean?"

Then she gets really serious. She looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Well, I think that this girl feels the same way as the boy. I feel like this girl is completely in love with the boy, but also feels like it will ruin the great friendship they have if she tells him and he doesn't feel the same. And his friendship means the world to her, and she doesn't want to risk it unless she 100 positive that he feels the same way. So she doesn't know that he loves her, and he doesn't know that she loves him, and neither of them are doing anything about it, which makes them both crazy." I get the feeling that we're not talking about the song so much anymore.

"Oh," Is all I can say when she stops talking.

Her cheeks turn slightly red, and she takes her eyes off mine. While looking at her hands, which are in her lap, she says, "So, I guess in your song, the two should get together in the end. So at least there's one happy ending."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It makes me the happiest person in the world. But she still won't look at me. I reach over to grab her hand, saying, "Caitlyn..."

But she pulls away from me almost instantly, standing up. "Um, so I guess I'll just..." she mutters, trying to walk out the door.

I won't let her though. I grab her arm, and turn her so she's facing me. "Where are you going, Caitlyn?" I ask.

"I was leaving." She still won't look at me.

"But why?" I ask.

"Look, Nate, forget it, okay?" She tries to pull her hand away, but I hold on to it tightly. "Let me go."

"No." I say. She keeps her eyes on the floor, still trying to get away from me. I bring my hand to her face, forcing her to look up at me. "I don't want you to leave."

"God, Nate!" She yells at me, slapping my hand away from her face. "I thought that maybe that song was about me, okay? I'm so in love with you, Nate..." she whispers the second part. "And I thought that the song was about me, and that you loved me too. I don't know why I thought that. I mean why would you ever love me? Cause it's obvious that you don't. I'm such an idiot for even falling for you in the first place! And now, you probably never want to see me, or speak to me ever again. And now I've lost not only the guy I love, but the best friend in the world! I'm so stupid! Why did I have to say all that crap! Ugh, and now you won't let me go! What is wrong with you? Just let... me... GO!" Again she tries her hardest to pull away from me. When she fails, she just keeps rambling like before.

"Caitlyn." I finally say, forcefully, so that she stops talking, momentarily, and snaps her head up to meet my eyes.

"What?" She snaps.

"Shut up." I say. She looks like she's about to protest, but I don't let her. Because, finally, I do what I've wanted to do for months now. I kiss her.

I can tell she's shocked at first, staying completely still. But after a moment, she wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me back. I put my arms around her waist, and pull her as close to me as possible.

After a few minutes, we pull apart. I see her smiling, which makes me smile too. "Um... Nate? What was that?" She asks, looking up at me, nervously.

I roll my eyes. "I love you too, idiot."

"Jerk." She mutters, but she's still grinning. "I love you..."

"Love you, too" I say again. Her smile gets bigger, and she leans again. "Wait," I say right before she kisses me.

"What?" She pouts.

I laugh, "I think I know how to finish that song now."

"Oh, really?" We both sit on my bed again, and I take the piece of paper and start writing.

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_As she walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Keep on thinking_

_Of when we used to be just friends _

_When we used to be just friends_

_When we used to be just friends._

"Here," I hand Caitlyn the piece of paper once I'm finished. "What do you think? Now there's two happy endings."

She reads it over quickly then grabs the pencil out of my hand. "Just one minor adjustment..."

I look over her shoulder as she writes. In the last chorus, in the line "I've been making lots of plans" she crosses out the "I've" and changes it to, "We've".

"There!" She said, happily once she was done. "Now, it is perfect!"

"I like it better that way too." I say. I put the piece of paper down, and turn to Caitlyn.

"So," She says, grabbing my hand. "Just friends, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I say, squeezing her hand.

We both smile. "Good." She replies right before kissing me.

And Caitlyn was right, it _is _perfect.

**A/N: Well there it is! I don't know if it's any good... but yeah, I just really felt like writing this. So yeah let me know what you think! Thanks a lot for reading! And pretty, pretty please review! I will love you forever if you do! Okay, well thanks again! Love you all!! :D**


End file.
